Love Hurts
by Denebola Leo
Summary: Cloti one shot for Halloween! Cloud comes home late after a long distance delivery, and Tifa is acting a little strange...


The bar was dark when Cloud made it back home from his deliveries, gone for three days for a particularly lonesome trail to a northern outpost. He had told Tifa his plans for the long trip, how they could use the money. The delivery boy quietly shut the door to the garage, heaving a heavy sigh before slowly making his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He was exhausted, promising himself a hot shower in the morning; it's not like Icicle Inn hadn't been kind with their amenities yesterday.

He peeked into the dark room, eyeing Tifa as she slept on the bed, her hair splayed about the pillow her head rested upon. As quietly as he could, he removed his armor and clothing, then fished out some pajama bottoms from the drawers, deciding to sleep bare chested. Cloud tip-toed into bed, softly sitting upon it before laying down for the night, happy to be in their bed. He felt Tifa shift next to him, and he turned his head to look at her; she was watching him with her large, lovely eyes, searching him.

Cloud gave her a smile as he slipped under the covers. "Sorry I'm late, Teef." he whispered.

Tifa nodded, studying him. "It's alright...How was your delivery?"

He sighed. "Cold and lonely and filled with snow." he said dryly; there was no more that needed to be said, because that's exactly what it was. "How was everything while I was gone? I know Barret was gonna take the kids to North Corel the afternoon I left..." He had given Marlene and Denzel big hugs before leaving after breakfast that day.

"Mhm." She paused, looking up towards the ceiling before returning her eyes to the glowing blue orbs that watched her. "...There was trouble in the bar the night you left, but I took care of it." she said quietly.

"...Trouble?" Cloud's eyes narrowed, his voice dangerous. "What happened?"

Tifa looked away, licking her lips softly. "A man came in before closing time, and he...attacked me."

The warrior swallowed hard, guilt wracking his heart for being gone so long, leaving Tifa to fend for herself. "Tifa..."

She shook her head. "I took care of him, Cloud. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

He really didn't care if she killed her attacker at all. "What did he try to do to you...?"

"Bite me." she said shyly.

His eyes narrowed again. "...Bite you?"

Tifa nodded, looking away again. She felt Cloud's arm bring her close, heard his surprised gasp at how cold she was, felt as he rubbed her back in an attempt to warm her up. "I hate it when you're away for so long, Cloud." she pouted.

He nodded. "I hate it too...you're cold as ice, Teef." Her head was at the crook of his neck now, his body radiating warmth onto the woman, and she sighed contentedly.

"Cloud...do you love me?" She whispered into his ear.

The man snorted. "Of course I do, Tifa...After all we've been through...All you've done for me." He held her tighter.

Tifa hummed gently. "...I want to be with you forever, Cloud Strife." Her arms wrapped around his torso, and she felt a warm kiss on her cheek.

"I feel the same way, Teef. I love you." He gave a smile she couldn't see, but she felt it, and he closed his eyes.

The woman nodded, nuzzling his neck. "I love you too, Cloud. So much..." Tifa's eyes opened, looking towards the far wall before closing again. "Let's be together, forever..." she murmured.

The warrior opened his eyes, his brows knitting together. Something was wrong. "Hm? Tifa-"

Cloud tensed as he felt needle like pricks in his neck, causing him to grunt as he felt his hot blood flowing out of his veins, a cold mouth over the injury and Tifa's arms wrapping him in a vice-like grip as he weakly tried to push her away, his vitality leaking away with his blood, the bite numbing his flesh. "What are you doing..." he managed to choke out before blacking out.

"...I want to be with you forever, Cloud." The vampire said as she raised her head over her lover's neck, licking his warm, sweet, mako tainted blood as the flow slowed considerably from her feeding. He'd wake up soon, just like she did after that man attacked her; she killed the creature that attempted in vain to make her his eternal lover. She kissed his blood-stained neck and studied his paling face, peaceful in the temporary death granted before he'd wake up, like her. Cloud was the only one who could be her lover forever. The hand she held involuntarily twitched, the last vestiges of warm life shuddering out of his body.

Her hand softly landed on his cooling cheek, rubbing it. "I love you..."

Tifa sighed heavily, eyes closed. "...but sometimes, love hurts."


End file.
